Beast: Breaking and Bruising
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Twisting long-fingered hands down muscular bodies, playing them like a strung violin; a tuned piano. Sex is an art. An art he had mastered. Dom!Ichigo Sub!Kisuke. Part of the Beast Universe but can be read independently!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Slight AU in which Ichigo finds another outlet for his…energy…He becomes a professional Dom. Not related to the happenings of Beast or Beast: Broken Chains; but part of the same Dom!Ichigo Sub!Kisuke Universe I'm building.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Summary:** Twisting long-fingered hands down muscular bodies, playing them like a strung violin; a tuned piano. Sex is an art. An art he had mastered.

* * *

A smirk tugged at his lips as he let his hands glide over the back of the black leather couch. Smooth and cool to his touch. How many times had he come to this room? Taking the reign for once - taking over.

Twisting long-fingered hands down muscular bodies, playing them like a strung violin; a tuned piano.

Sex is an art.

An art he had mastered.

It is like playing music. One could elicit the most delightful of noises – given talent and time. Like playing the violin, holding the tension and letting it go, releasing and catching and drawing out notes. Timing and skill and practice.

With a sigh he let himself fall onto the black leather seat, it's cushions dampening his rather ungraceful fall. His next costumer would arrive in a few minutes.

Another smirk flew across his face as he looked at the assortment of toys he had prepared for the night. They were his bowstrings, his notes, his tools of pleasure and art. And he planned on using every single one of them. He was already looking forward to this costumer.

Good-looking from what he had heard, a little quirky too if his managers were correct. He wondered what it would be tonight. Delicious pictures already flew through his mind, of twisted limbs held in silken black ropes, of silver clamps leaving deep dents in quickly bruising skin. He licked his lips, a feral smile already on his face. He reached down and readjusted his pants. Just the thoughts alone were making him hard.

A knock on the door broke him out of his musings. Strong and decisive, no hesitation in knocking. Someone that would need some…'convincing' before giving in to his ministrations.

His night was only getting better. Some came to him timid and broken, others raving and angry…and then there were those that would fight his domination; those were the most enticing. So hard to break – and so satisfying to see them kneel.

Fluidly he rose from his perch, pushing his long orange fringe out of his face and straightening his entirely black suit. He put a charming smile on his face and opened the door.

"Welcome." He said pleasantly. The smoothness of his voice adding to the surrounding of black leather and latex.

His smile froze.

"…Ichigo?" The voice on the other side of the door whispered, disbelief obvious.

He cursed. Quickly reaching out, Ichigo grabbed his visitors arm and pulled them inside, closing the door.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, fire in his brown eyes as he turned towards the source of his distress.

Urahara Kisuke took in his surroundings, his gaze lingering on the walls. Walls covered with whips and paddles. His eyes gild over to the table holding over an assortment of sex toys, to the rather large bed, silken black sheets on top.

The ambience was rather obvious.

"…This is where you always vanish to?" Kisuke whispered turning around to his former student slowly. Ichigo simply dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand.

"Obviously." He drawls and pushed back a strand of orange hair.

"The more interesting question is: Why are you here?" He asked, a brow raised and waiting for an explanation. Kisuke shifted slightly, obviously intimidated by his surroundings but refusing to show weakness.

"Ahh you see, everybody was rather worried since their supposed savior seemed to be vanishing at odd times of day, coming back either in the middle of the night or early in the morning and not telling anybody what he has been up to." Kisuke responded, trying for his usual grin and failing spectacularly.

"So, you decided to follow me?" Ichigo asked, amusement in his voice. Kisuke laughed and scratched his neck.

"Obviously." He sang back. "I followed you to this building and started asking around, they all said I had to make an appointment if I wanted to meet you…well now it's quite obvious what they meant." He swallowed nervously after having said the last part.

"Yes, Kisuke. I come here and have sex. With whatever poor soul that has deemed my services necessary." Ichigo told him, smirk tugging at his lips once again. "Now shoo. I can't have you hanging around here."

"Ahh…Ichigo you can't mean for me to just leave like this…?" Kisuke took a few steps towards Ichigo, invading his personal space and staring into his brown eyes.

"You'd do well not to underestimate me." Ichigo said, smirk still on his face and not showing anything at their proximity.

"And you'd do well…not coming here." Kisuke answered softly. "This doesn't seem like you, Ichigo."

"Doesn't seem like me?" Ichigo whispered back. "And who are you to know that? You stand here…looking at me with disdain of all things and daring to – daring to judge me?!"

Ichigo took a step forward, eradicating any space left between them as he stared down into Kisukes grey eyes.

"You are no one, Urahara Kisuke. Not here. Not in this room." He whispered, his voice deadly soft.

Kisuke gulped heavily against the lump that had formed in his throat. They were standing close. Just a hairsbreadth between them, their breath mingling in the short distance separating their faces from one another.

Kisuke had gotten quiet, his usual exterior replaced by a serious glint in his eyes. "And you? What are you in this room? God?" He asked.

"Ohh yes." Ichigo whispered back. "In this room, Kisuke. Do you know what happens?"

Kisuke cast another look at the walls and table and large bed. "…I can guess." He answered Ichigo, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Ichigo chuckled. "Ohh you have no idea…" Ichigo took a step forward. Instinctively Kisuke did the same. Slowly, step for step Ichigo continued to walk him backwards.

He herded him back, slowly deliberately, like an animal would his prey…until any route of escape was cut off by the wall in his back.

"Kurosak-" 'BAM!' Ichigo had caged him in, both arms thundering against the wall in Kisukes back and holding him captive.

"In this room…" Ichigo whispered, not a trace of his usual persona to be seen. "In this room I break people. I make them beg and scream and cry…and they come here, you know? Out of their own free will. Ohh some…some they already come broken and others just are so-so angry…and I make them cry and scream…and I make it okay. And then…"

With those words Ichigo took a hold of a strand of Kisukes hair twirling it between his fingers.

"…then there are those that I personally love the most. Headstrong little things…fighting back against me…eventhough they came here…voluntarily…Like you did."

Ichigo leaned forward, their lips were close enough to touch.

Kisukes heart was drumming in his chest. He had not expected it. His brilliant mind had cut off the second he had seen the room lying behind his former student – when he had seen what sort of life his student led away from prying eyes. It had taken his breath away – momentarily made him question everything he thought he knew about Kurosaki Ichigo.

Brave, strong, kind, gentle, forgiving, unrelenting, arrogant, cocky, fast…

…dominant, sarcastic, sensual, erotic, manipulating.

He had not expected it. This turnabout. And Urahara Kisuke was not a man easily surprised. He was a schemer, a planner and manipulator. Plans formed and dismissed themselves in his head almost at a minutely rate.

And yet…Kurosaki Ichigo left him speechless, breathless…helpless.

When he had seen them, those instruments and toys littering the walls and table…the worst thing wasn't that he knew his student to use them…the worst thing wasn't that this was Ichigos lair – his work and passion. No…the worst thing…the most shocking thing had been the arousal it had caused him.

To think that his innocent Student held such a secret, to think that nobody had discovered him before…to think that his personality could shift in such ways – Kisuke was intrigued. No, he was fascinated. And with Kisukes fascination came his curiosity.

A long-fingered hand reached out and touched his chest, resting directly over his hammering heart. Kisuke could feel his breath stutter and halt…could feel the familiar twisting sensation of arousal in his gut as he stared at brown eyes that he had never known to hold such burning intensity.

"Ohh my…" Ichigo mumbled, the ghost of a smile dancing over his lips.

Kisuke looked at him in confusion. The smile on Ichigos face stretched. He leaned closer. Kisuke could feel Ichigos breath tickle his lips.

"I do believe you are hard…Kisuke." Ichigo whispered. And with those words Ichigo pressed forward, crowding Kisuke in even further, gathering him in his arms and not leaving an ounce of space between them.

His leg was pressing up against Kisukes erection, lips still separated from Kisukes by a mere millimeter.

"You came here Kisuke…into my room. You came to me. Those who need my help always do…Do you want it, Kisuke? All you have to do is say the word and I will make you experience pleasures you never even thought possible." Ichigos voice was deep and purring, a rumble in his chest that reverberated through Kisukes being.

He almost chocked as he stared at Ichigo. Wide-eyed and uncomprehending.

Why…did he like this? Why did he want this? Why…why was he aroused? Why was the feeling of Ichigos body pressed against his slowly intoxicating him? Why was his scent alone making Kisukes head spin?

In his mind he knew the answer.

He had known Ichigo for years, had taught him and fought by his side.

Attachment was nothing more than a chemical process. - Oxytocin and vasopressin.

Dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin. – Attraction.

Easy. Chemicals reacting. The answer was simple – logical.

Yet his heart was hammering, cock staining, pupils blown, and breath ragged. – Causes.

He was uncontrolled, unstable, breaking apart at the seams. His thoughts were in jumbles. He had never felt this attraction before. Never towards Ichigo.

' _Really? Never?'_ A tiny voice in his head piped up, conjuring pictures of Ichigos naked torso covered in sweat; of Ichigos naked body dripping water as he ascended from one of Kisukes own hot springs. He had pushed it away.

 _'Too young!'_ His mind had always screamed, urging him into distraction. But in the dead of night, the voice was smaller…less convincing.

How many times…had he conjured up a young and hard body twisting beneath him? How many times had he imagined tanned skin stretched out for him to touch, orange hair mussed and twisted, and brown eyes lost in pleasure?

Too many.

 _'Pervert.'_ The voice whispered to him gleefully.

'I know.'

 _'He's too young!'_

'…Is he?'

 _'He's Isshin's son!'_

'Yes…So?'

 _'Push him away!'_

'…'

"Do you want it…Kisuke? Come on, tell me." Ichigo repeated his question. He slowly thrusted his hip forward, pressing their groins together as he rocked against Kisuke. A moan escaped the older man's mouth. Ichigo sighed in unison with him.

"Does it feel good?" Ichigo purred, thrusting his hips forward sharply.

Kisuke chocked on another moan. The pace was maddening, agonizingly slow yet the sheer strength of Ichigos thrust created enough friction for Kisuke to almost come on the spot. His vision was blackening on the edges already, his heart thumping beyond all help. His own arousal spiked higher and higher with each of Ichigos thrusts.

And he remembered.

.

.

.

 _It had been another long training session, longer even than the ones Shinji orchestrated. Everybody was busy now preparing themselves for war, pushing their boundaries. Ichigo had escaped the Vizards momentarily, managing to convince them to let him change training partners to Kisuke for the day. When Kisuke had inquired to Ichigos reasoning for this the answer was as logical, as it was amusing._

' _Would you like to spend weeks at a time in their presence? I swear they piss me off just for shits and giggles…' Ichigo had bit out, frowning deeply._

 _Kisuke had chuckled at him._

' _Now, now, Kurosaki-kun. Is that any way to talk about your friends?' He had teased. Ichigo has thrown him a dirty look._

'… _Why did I think your presence was any better?' Kisuke had heard him mumble._

' _Aww, how mean, Kurosaki-kun.' Kisuke had sung in answer._

' _Ichigo.' The orange haired teen had cut him off. Kisuke had faltered for a moment, looking at the younger man. Ichigo had looked up, his brown eyes swirling and melting – mesmerizing._

' _Call me Ichigo.' And Kisuke had been unable to look away. He no longer knew how it had happened, maybe somebody had entered the room, but neither of them had wanted to look away; both mesmerized, intoxicated._

 _Kisuke had never again called Ichigo 'Kurosaki-kun'._

.

.

.

 _The next time it had happed was purely on accident. Kisuke had lingered outside of Ichigos room, waiting for the best possible moment to reveal himself to the teens inside planning their invasion into Hueco Mundo. A smile had graced the older man's lips as he had listened to Ichigo protect as well as insult his Quincy friend in the same breath._

' _Of course, you can't come along.' He had said. 'You are a Quincy; you guys hunt hollows.' The silence that followed had been filled with tension. 'Also, it's not like we really need you, you'd probably only get in the way, anyway.'_

' _Why, you little-?!' The Quincy had grated out, righteous indignance coloring his voice._

 _Kisuke had had a hard time not laughing._

 _With flowing robes, he appeared in Ichigo's window still grinning at the teenagers._

' _Looking for a lift?' He had asked, cane already extended in offering towards Ichigo._

 _Ichigos gaze had met his, his brown eyes swirling with gratitude and amusement…and something more…something Kisuke couldn't place. They didn't look away. Only the presence of the other teenagers in the room had made them break their glance._

' _Have you been lingering outside my window this entire time?' Ichigo has asked him, exasperation palpable in his voice. Kisuke had laughed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sorry…for leaving it all in your hands…Ichigo.' Kisuke whispered as his consciousness slipped away._

 _Ichigo pushed back against Yhwach, a long lone hollow horn prodding from his forehead and cleaver in hand._

' _Bankai!' He screamed. His blade shattering. Yhwach falling._

 _When Kisuke woke he was in a tent. Medical tent, he realized as he heard the cluttering as well as different voices moaning and groaning lowly._

' _Yo, Geta-boshi.' A voice to his right had called. And there, perched on a stool next to his makeshift bed, Ichigo sat. A few bruises covered his skin but that was the extent of his injuries._

'… _you did it…' Kisuke whispered hoarsely._

' _Course I did…' Ichigo had responded, small smile flickering over his face. 'I had a damn good teacher.'_

 _They were both silent for a long moment. They didn't need eye contact anymore for the tension to rise between them. It was always there. Somewhere…lurking._

' _I'm sure Shinji is very happy that you think so.' Kisuke had finally said, not being able to help himself._

' _I'm not going to correct you if that's what you're aiming for. God knows your ego is already big enough as it is.' Ichigo had answered immediately._

 _They had looked at each other._

 _One man lying on a cot, stiches – like tear marks – marking his cheeks. The other sitting upright, dual swords next to him and slightly bruised. They grinned. Then giggled. Then dissolved into helpless laughter. Both tired – physically and mentally – and beyond caring for the looks they were getting._

.

.

.

And the realization that he had wanted this – possibly for years - was too much. With the next thrust of Ichigos hips he surged forward, closing the gap between their lips finally – finally capturing them in a hungry kiss. Ichigo chuckled darkly, slipping his tongue into Kisukes mouth with expertise and teasing his gum and exploring his moist cavern with more fervor than Kisuke has expected.

It was hot and uncontrolled. Biting and burning at both of them. Kisuke didn't even try to muffle his moans as Ichigo plundered his mouth. His large hands twisting into the fabric of Kisukes clothing as he pulled the other man closer.

"Say it, Kisuke." Ichigo said, pulling back and panting heavily. "I won't do it if you don't ask…of course I could always make you beg."

Kisuke heard a whimper escape him; all reason lost.

" ." Ichigo demanded, thrusting his hips forward into Kisueks clothes erection.

"Please…" Kisuke whispered, voice thick with want. "Please fuck me…ohh god Ichigo…anything…please…"

He felt Ichigos smile against his lips as the orange haired man pulled him into another breathtaking kiss. Before Kisuke knew what happened they were moving again. Ichigo was walking backwards slowly, his hands never wavering from their place around Kisukes hips as he maneuvered them towards the bed.

A quick twist and a small shove later Kisuke found himself in the middle of the bed, panting breathlessly and staring up into Ichigos quickly darkening eyes. The younger man leaned down. He placed his hands onto Kisukes ankles before slowly working his way upwards, fingers dipping and teasing into every crease.

His mouth following sometimes and leaving a trail of tiny hot kisses on his clothed body. When Ichigo reached his crotch Kisuke breathed in sharply, he could feel Ichigos smirk as he placed kisses on the insides of his thighs – his fingers were wandering over his hips up to his chest and back down again as Ichigo busied himself with driving Kisuke absolutely mad. Agonizingly slowly the teen continued his journey upwards, trailing his hands and lips over Kisukes entire body. Kisuke was panting – moaning helplessly as he let himself be manhandled and held down.

Finally, Ichigo reached his neck, littering his jaw with kisses until he reached his lips, hovering over them as he stared into Kisukes eyes.

"Do you want me?" Ichigo whispered.

Kisukes answer was nothing more than a low moan.

Ichigo chuckled. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I want an answer when I ask a question." His voice had dipped dangerously at the end, making Kisuke shudder slightly.

"Now…Do you want me?" Ichigo asked again, licking a long stripe from Kisukes jaw to his ear.

"Ohh god…yeeess!" Kisuke yelled, feeling Ichigo bite down on his earlobe pleasurably.

Ichigo pulled back looking down and Kisuke. Their gaze met…

Neither could look away from the other, the urge to reach and touch was hard to resist yet the wish to simply…keep looking…keep watching…keep staring into those mesmerizing eyes was even stronger.

Ichigo bend down, placing his teeth against Kisukes jaw, biting his way down the colon of his neck, all the way to his shoulder. He kept pushing at the green shirt Kisuke was wearing, trailing his fingers underneath the cloth and dragging it upwards slowly, letting his fingernails bit into skin softly.

Kisukes breath hitched.

Ichigo grinned.

He tugged the shirt further up, Kisuke raised his arms and in the next second it was gone.

Ichigo let his hands glide down Kisukes body, feeling strong muscles and scars upon scars on pale porcelain skin. His hands caught onto his belt and slowly tugged it free, his eyes searched for Kisukes.

The older man was watching him, breath coming in short puffs of air that escaped his mouth and dissolved in the small distance between them. A blush was crawling over his face, accentuating the almost feverish look in his eyes.

Ichigo smirked and all but ripped his trousers off of Kisukes body. He gathered the discarded clothes and threw them onto the floor without much ceremony. Ichigo looked down at the body that was stretched out beneath him. He had dreamt of this before. Of those limbs stretched out for him…to touch and lick and bite and _own._ But there was something…along the stiffness of Kisukes neck, the way his breath seemed to constrict in his lungs, the way his eyes seemed to stray now and again; stray away from Ichigo, from what he was doing.

No, this wasn't good. He wanted to…have him. Monopolize him. Kisukes eyes should never stray; his eyes should stay trained on him. Nobody else. Him and what he was doing and the delicious pleasure he was giving him.

And Kisuke should know – should know who it is that is giving him this pleasure…without hesitation.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

"I think a shower wouldn't be bad first." He suddenly said, pulling away from Kisuke and standing next to the bed. Kisuke was staring at him incredulously.

"…You say that now?" He asked him, amused exasperation in his voice.

Ichigo ignored him. "Door to the right." He simply intoned pointing at a door made of dark wood right next to the bed.

Kisuke got up with a sigh and vanished into the room, seconds later Ichigo could hear the water running.

A rough smile tugging at his lips as he straightened his jacket and walked into the bathroom.

"…Ichigo?" Kisuke asked him uncertainly. "You want to join?"

"Ohh no…I'm quite contend watching." Ichigo said, smiling at him unconcernedly.

He dragged the chair sitting at the wall further into the bathroom, sitting down in plain view of the transparent glass door separating him from Kisuke. Kisuke was licking his lips nervously.

"Go on." Ichigo said, smiling at him and crossing his feet, his hands steeping together as if he was attending a meeting instead of watching someone take a shower.

Kisuke stepped back underneath the warm water, letting it cascade down his body. He was aware of the eyes that seemed to follow every single drop, unashamedly taking in all of his and assessing it. Seeing all of him. His every weakness.

Kisuke shuddered.

He took a deep breath. Turning away from his voyeur he slowly let his hands glide over his ribs all the way to his head and started to push it back in gentle even motions, getting rid of knots and tangles.

The water was hot, almost too hot. He concentrated on the sound it was making when hitting the floor, concentrating on his own breathing and the sound of rushing water in his ears. Concentrating on anything but the man watching him.

"Shampoo is to your right." A deep voice informed him.

Shaking him out of his thoughts – out of his concentration. His hand was trembling slightly when he reached out for the small bottle of shampoo sitting on a tray to his right. Next to a bottle of lube. Kisuke blushed.

 _'What are you doing here?!'_ The voice in his head screamed – that small voice of reason that always made him question himself – his steps, his methods.

'Taking a shower.' He snapped back at it, almost automatically.

 _'…You shouldn't be.'_

'I know.'

 _'Leave.'_

'I can't.'

 _'Leave.'_

'I can't.'

 _'LEAVE.'_

'I…don't want to.'

 _'You want to be hurt…again?'_ The voice questioned.

'…Maybe.'

 _'It doesn't help you…'_

'It does.'

The only thing answering him was silence.

"Kisuke?" The deep voice dragged him out of his discussion, dragged him away into the real world. The real world where he was taking a shower in front of Kurosaki Ichigo.

The shampoo bottle in his hands clattered to the floor. The sound vibrated through him. Through the bathroom. It was loud. Louder…realer…then Kisuke would have liked.

And suddenly Ichigo was there, pulling him out of the stall and into his arms, not caring for the wet state Kisuke was in.

"I knew this would happen." He heard him mumble.

"…What?" Kisuke whispered, he pulled back slowly. Staring at him. Uncomprehending.

"You might have said you wanted me…but that doesn't make it true. You still hold some…resistance. Even if you don't know it yourself. It's why I stripped you…and why I wanted to see you…in the moments that you are the most vulnerable. Like when you are taking a shower." Ichigo simply said, looking down into his brown eyes. No accusation.

"...Ahh…I see." Kisuke whispered.

"Is it because of my age? Or maybe because I'm Isshin's son?" Kisuke winced. "Bullseye."

"You know Kisuke…I've been doing this for a while…And you know the thing about…dominating people…about taking away the pain they are feeling on the inside and brining it forth….is…that you learn them. People I mean. Some…just need a little push…others need a little more…and then there are those that hold pride when they walk through my door." Ichigo was whispering too now, leaning closer to Kisukes ear and caressing his ear shell with his lips.

"Like you still do."

Kisuke was staring.

"…and that's a problem?" Kisuke asked, nervous all of a sudden.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Is it?" Ichigo replied.

"…I don't know." Was the mumbled answer.

"Tell me Kisuke…what it is that is holding you back. Me being younger, or being Isshin's son aside…what is it Kisuke…That you want from me? Sex?"

"…I think so…" Kisuke mumbled.

Ichigo sighed.

"You're not one of my costumers. Not really…but I can give…all of that Kisuke. If you want me to…I can drag everything…all the pain to the surface…Do you want that?" Ichigo was whispering again, staring into Kisukes eyes.

Kisuke swallowed. "…Yes." He whispered.

 _'NO!'_ The voice in his head yelled. _'…He'll only use it…use it against you…'_

Kisuke ignored it.

Ichigo kissed him, gently, deeply. Kisuke let himself fall further into his arms, let the sensations guide him as Ichigo tugged him along.

"I will give you…everything that you want." Ichigo whispered, his voice was heated, the ragged breaths escaping him the only indicator that this – whatever it was – meant as much to him as it did to Kisuke.

"…Please."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is here! Ahaha I hope you enjoy this. Be warned: This is smut...and nothing but smut. I'm sorry...(I guess). Feel free to drop a review if you like! Also check out my profile, if you are interested in the IchigoxKisuke Universe I'm building.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

Ichigo tugged Kisuke towards the bed, placing his hands on his hips he steered him, slowly lowering him on the dark silk sheets. Wetness seeped into the sheets but none of them cared. Ichigo pulled away.

"Relax, Kisuke. I will only do whatever you wish me to do." Ichigo mumbled against his lips.

The ash-blond man nodded mutely.

"A safe word Kisuke, can you think of one?"

Another nod. "…Daisy." He whispered back.

Ichigo nodded. "Trust me, Kisuke. The second this word leaves you lips I will stop. Okay?" Ichigo asked then, cupping Kisukes face in his hands and tilting it upwards.

"Yes, I know." A small smile tugged at Kisukes lips. "I've trusted you with way more before, Ichigo." He added, smile turning sardonic.

"This is different." Ichigo responded, shaking his head.

Kisuke snorted. "Guess so."

Ichigo placed another kiss on his lips. "Realx." He whispered again, pushing Kisuke to lay down on the sheets and crawling over him slowly. He placed his lips against his pulse point, feeling the vibration of life and blood underneath his tongue as he slowly licked his way downwards to Kisukes chest. Rising and falling unsteadily, breath quickening.

Ichigos hands made their way over Kisukes ribs, playing them like a pianist would – long fingered hands dipping into every curve, drawing out gasps and moans as they went. A single finger wandered from Kisukes bellybutton all the way to his chest, drawing small circles around his right nipple until Kisuke was aching for Ichigo to pinch it – to bite it – to stop this maddening slow pace.

"Patience, Kisuke." Ichigo whispered, his voice rumbling in his still clothed chest.

The other man nodded as a moan left his lips. Ichigo rewarded him by pinching his nipple tightly, tugging at it and pulling. Kisukes soft moans and mewls grew louder as he did. The ash-blond man reached out and dug his nails into Ichigos back, pulling at the meat of his shoulders. Trying desperately to pull him closer, down on top of him to get more friction. To get more of Ichigo. To feel him everywhere.

Kisuke had never before felt the need to crawl into somebody else's body and bury himself in their chest. To make his home inside of somebody's heart. And yet…and yet he felt an ache as he heard Ichigos quickening breath against his neck. As he felt the answering heartbeat beneath his fingertips. An echo of his own. The contrast between the pace of their hearts and the pace of their hands could not have been greater.

Ichigo continued his strokes down his sides. Letting go of his nipple and exploring Kisukes body with his fingertips.

Kisuke felt like an instrument; like a violin strung too tightly – ready to snap at any given moment. And Ichigo…Ichigo was like an artist drawing out the most unexpected sounds from him. Small gasps and moans that even though he was trying to hold them back, were tumbling out of his mouth.

Ichigos fingers were warm and rough, they glide and dipped into every curve of Kisukes body, tracing the muscles of his defined abdomen only to come short and stop at the dips in his hips that lead lower.

Kisuke bit his lip as Ichigos fingers teasingly brushed over his tights, then the inside of his tights all the way to his knees and back up again. He repeated this torturous circle multiple times, each time drawing closer and closer to the place that was so desperately calling for Ichigos attention. Kisukes hips were bucking by this point, desperately searching heat and friction and the feeling of those elusive fingers around him.

Ichgio leaned down and caught Kisukes gaze, an almost predatory smile spread across his lips as he lowered his head ever so slowly. He gently placed his lips against Kisukes collarbone, his teeth jutted out and bit down on the flesh before him. And just like that a new pace was set. Ichigo sucked and licked and bit along Kisukes neck and jaw and collarbone.

His own heavier breathing mixing in with the airy moans still spilling from Kisukes kiss swollen lips. Ever so slowly his mouth wandered lower, over his nipples once again as he sucked and licked at them; dark brown eyes capturing Kisueks delightful responses to the ministrations.

With even more vigor he attacked Kisueks stomach, gliding his tongue lower and lower, following the paths his fingers had created before with startling accuracy.

"Gods…please…Ichigo…" Kisuke whined as he felt the younger man's tongue ohh so near his leaking shaft, yet still evading any of Kisukes desperate thrusts for more.

"Please what Kisuke?" Ichigo mumbled, playfully biting into the flesh of his inner tight as he glanced up at the other man.

"Gods…fuck…please…Fuck…Touch me already! Suck me! Anything Ichigo…please…" Kisuke whined, hips still lifting in desperate circles.

Slowly Ichigo pulled away. A whine left Kisuke as Ichigos lips left his flesh. Faster than Kisuke had anticipated his hips were held down with bruising force and Ichigos lips were mere millimeters away from his cock. A startled yelp left him as the orange haired man took him into his mouth instantly.

The pace Ichigo set, was fast and rough. Kisuke could tell that he wouldn't last long if the other carried on like that.

"Wait…ohh fuck….Ichigo…wait….I'm close!" And just like that Ichigos mouth left him. A desperate deep moan left him as his salvia coated member was hit with the air of the room. Ichigos hand came up and clasped the base of Kisukes cock tightly. Another broken moan left Kisuke.

"Count down from 50." Ichigo said, his voice rougher and deeper than it had been before.

"W-what…?" Kisuke asked, pleasure still the only thing left on his mind.

"Count down from 50." Ichigo repeated.

"You can't be serious." Kisuke groaned. Ichigo gave a warning squeeze to Kisukes member.

"Would you like for me to make it 100? And don't mess up. If you do, you will start over from 60." He responded. His hand came up and gave a loud smack to Kisukes ass. An undignified yell escaped Kisuke at the suddenness of it. "And no more backtalking." Ichigo added lowly.

Kisuke gritted his teeth but started counting.

"50…49…48…47…46…45…" Slowly the haze of pleasure left his mind even as he was left painfully aware of his erection still tightly clasped in one of Ichigos hands. The other truly was out to torture him.

"35…34…33…32…31…" Kisukes breath had sped up again, his member was twitching in Ichigo hand, a drop of pre-come leaking out of the tip and dribbling down the side all the way onto Ichigos hand.

"28…27…26…25…" Sweat was coating Kisukes brow. He tried concentrating on the numbers.

"13…12…11...10…9…" Not much left. He could endure those last seconds. His eyes were shut tightly at this point. Numbers. Numbers.

"5…4…3…2…1." Kisuke finally rasped out, a relived breath leaving him together with the last number.

"Well done." Ichigo praised softly, only to lower his head once again seconds later and retaking his place on Kisukes shaft.

Kisuke almost screamed at the sudden surge of pleasure that stabbed through him like a white, hot iron. His mind completely went out for a few seconds, leaving in it's wake a haze a pleasure.

Ichigos mouth was gone again moments later. Kisuke would have screamed in frustration hadn't he been able to feel Ichigos hand take the place of his mouth. Calloused warm fingers, spreading over his heated flesh as Ichigo started a slow rhythm on him.

His wrists would twist into one direction or the other ever so often, thumb jutting out and smearing over Kisukes wet tip in time with the twists. It was slowly driving Kisuke crazy. His moans grew heavier and louder each time Ichigo did it. He was drawing close to orgasm once again as Ichigos fingers left him. Kisuke bit down on his lip hard in order to keep the loud whine firmly lodged in his throat.

Ichigos fingers once again clasped the base of Kisukes cock.

"From 40. Don't mess up." Ichigo told him, his face was close to Kisukes now, breath fanning over his shoulder as he spoke.

Kisuke took a deep shuddering breath and began counting.

"40…39…38…" His thundering heartbeat slowed with every number that left his lips. The desperation for release slowly drawing into the back of his mind as his focus was forced onto the mundane task of counting.

It was like meditation, the longer he was forced to count and concentrate onto another matter the calmer he could feel himself becoming. Of course, his erection still stood proud, but his mind was happily adrift in a state between concentration and ecstasy.

"3…2…1." Kisuke mumbled quietly, the numbers leaving him in a rush. Ichigo chuckled.

"So good for me. Turn over, Kisuke." Kisuke swallowed as he felt Ichigos fingers release him. He rolled onto his stomach as instructed, his arms were raised to pillow his head.

"On your hands and knees." Ichigo added gently, tapping Kisukes waist to get him into position. Kisuke raised himself up, his back already arching for Ichigo. A hand touched the hairs in his neck and slowly glide down his spine until it came to a rest on his hip.

A shuddering breath escaped Kisuke as the hand slid to his ass and took a firm hold of his cheek.

His cheeks were being slowly spread apart. Kisuke didn't even try to mask his moan as he was spread so delicately. And before he knew it warm breath was fanning over his ass.

Warmth and wetness slid over his pucker quickly, being gone a second later before it began in earnest. Broken moans and whimpers escaped Kisuke as Ichigos tongue licked and sucked at his opening. Until his tongue finally wormed its way inside and thrusted in and out – leaving Kisuke to pant like a dog in heat.

"Hahh…Ichigo…Oh shit….fuck…yes…Hahh….hahh…more…hahh…" Incoherent words and whispered were flowing form his lips without notice. Kisuke didn't even care what he was saying as long as it kept Ichigo doing what he was doing.

And then.

It was gone again.

This time Kisuke did scream.

"Shh." Ichigo whispered, his warm, clothed back was pressed against Kisukes, kisses pressed against the back of his neck even as a hand drew around to his front and once again squeezed the base of his cock.

"Your doing so well Kisuke. Come now. From 30." Ichigo whispered.

A groan left Kisuke even as he conceded and did as he was told.

"30…29…28…27…26…" This time his meditative state didn't come to him at all. It could have been because of Ichigos proximity, or maybe the fact that he could feel the salvia, cold and drying between his legs. It could be because of the heavy breaths routinely fanning over Kisukes over-heated skin.

But for some reason, concentration seemed to elude him. So, he was left grasping at the last straws of his brilliant mind to count back in order – to not mess up. Ichigos warmth was seeping into him, his scent surrounding him – drowning his mind in his own attraction to the younger man.

"…3…2…1." Kisuke bit out.

Ichigo littered his back in kisses instead of praising him, the hand on his front releasing him once again.

"Stay like this." Ichigo told him even as he pulled away and Kisuke could hear him rummaging around somewhere in the room. The bed dipped as Ichigo joined him once again.

Something cold touched his entrance and Kisuke instinctually tried to pull away his hips, Ichigo reached out and grasped them firmly, keeping him from escaping. The first lubed digit slid into Kisuke almost effortlessly.

A string of curses left Kisuke as Ichigo immediately started digging around, roughly spreading him open and sliding in a second finger. A howl left Kisuke as Ichigo scissored him, fingers sliding close to his prostate as he did.

The steady pushing and pulling of Ichigos fingers made Kisueks head spin, the rhythmical movements lulling him in and winding him up at the same time.

"Gods…fuck…please…Ichigo…fuck…fuck…" Kisuke panted out helplessly. He was hanging his head, arms shaking with the effort it took him to stay upright, his hips were moving in time with Ichigos fingers, trying to make them dig into him that little bit deeper.

A startled hiss left him as Ichigo pulled his fingers out suddenly.

Another kiss was pressed against his neck before sharp teeth dug painfully into his shoulder. Kisuke could hear his own blood rushing in his ears as Ichigos teeth broke his skin; warm hot liquid dripped down his shoulder. The black silk sheet beneath him grew darker with the crimson blood now splayed upon it.

"Delicious…" He heard a rumble against his ear. And just like that Ichigo was gone again only to reappear mere seconds later. Something blunt was now pressing against his entrance, it was cold and large – way bigger than Ichigos fingers had been.

"Prepare yourself." Ichigo said and slowly pressed – whatever it was – inside of him. A long moan left Kisuke as he was stretched. The burn accompanying the intrusion was almost too much to take. Long whimpers spilled from his lips as he gasped and rocked his hips back – impaling himself further on the object. A low chuckle reached his ears.

"My…so eager. Don't want to disappoint you now, do we?"

And Ichigo flicked the switch.

The object inside of him started to vibrate violently, brushing against his prostate relentlessly as it wiggled around inside his ass.

A long howl was ripped out of Kisukes throat.

"Fuck…fuck…Ichigo…Ichigo…I can't….Fuck…turn it off…please…tur-" That was as far as he got before another moan forced him to interrupt his own sentence.

Ichigo reached out and teasingly pulled at the vibrator he had pushed into Kisuke. It had almost slipped out in its entirety before he forcefully pushed it back inside starting off another string of curses to leave Kisukes lips.

Kisuke had no idea how long Ichigo kept him like this, pushing and pulling on the vibrator inside of Kisuke as he pleased and reveling in the sounds he could draw from the older man.

Finally, he pulled the vibrator out.

"You know the drill. From 20, Kisuke." Ichigo said, splaying one warm calloused hand over his back as he urged Kisuke to arch his back and balance himself correctly.

"20…19…18…" Kisuke whispered, the energy to beg had seemingly left him. His cock was leaking a steady stream of precome by now that didn't seem to let up in the slightest. The fluid mixed with the blood already spread around on the bedsheets.

Ichigos hand gently stroked his back and neck as he listened to Kisuke count. He pressed random kisses along Kisukes spine – breaking his own rule of not touching Kisuke in those ways as he counted down. His own breathing was matching Kisukes in heaviness as he waited for the other to finish.

"3…2….1…" Kisuke finally rasped out.

"So." Kiss. "Good." Kiss. "For." Kiss. "Me." Ichigos mouth wandered lower with every word before he gave a teasing bit to Kisukes cheek and pulling away.

Something blunter and hotter pressed against Kisukes entrance mere seconds later.

"Ready?" Ichigos raspy whisper almost didn't register in Kisukes mind. It took him a few seconds of deep shuddering breaths before he could force out an airy 'Yes.'

And just like that Ichigo pressed forward. It hurt at first, the initial stretching and burning made Kisukes mouth fall open, pants escaping him as he tried to adjust to the intrusion.

A low groan reached his ears, firing up the fire burning up in the pit of his stomach. From what he had seen it was pretty hard to get any admission to Ichigos pleasure. He enjoyed being in control – taking control. As their environment undoubtedly showed. So, this admission of carnal desires coming from Ichigo was enough to make his head spin, his responding moan being that much louder.

They set a hard and relentless pace – _Ichigo_ set a hard and relentless pace. All Kisuke could do was hang on for dear life, thrusting his hips back in hopes of driving his own pleasure even higher. His mind was already long gone, drowned in nothing but Ichigo. In his touch. His scent. His tongue. His fingers. His movement. Ichigo was gripping Kisukes hips hard enough that Kisuke knew they would bruise, the shape of Ichigos hands imprinted upon his skin long after any warmth had vanished between them.

Ichigos breath was hot against his ear, the obscene smacking of flesh against flesh seemed to reverberate through his skull – seeping into his very bones. It was like Ichigo was leaving a stamp on him. A brand. With every thrust, every intrusion he made Kisuke lose a piece of himself and placed his own seal upon him. Filling him up. Owning him.

Kisuke knew he would never be the same after this night. He didn't know how long it went on – being kept on edge for so long had made him forget any grasp on time he had every had. When he finally tipped over it wasn't with a scream or shout but a breathy whisper of Ichigos name. his pale hands were gripping onto the sheet and headboard, desperately trying to keep himself together even as he fell apart in Ichigos arms.

Something was being whispered into his ear but Kisuke was too far gone to recognize the words as anything resembling language. All he could feel was the rushing in his head, his thundering heartbeat, the warmth of seed dripping out between his legs and the muscly body covering his back. Coherency came crashing back into him. The sounds of his heartbeat and breath slowing down and allowing him to recognize what it was that Ichigo was whispering to him.

"I got you…Kisuke…my Kisuke…I got you…Mine…My Kisuke…"

 _'You got me…all of me…'_ Was all Kisuke could think in answer.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo finally asked as he pulled back to turn Kisukes head and look into his eyes.

Kisuke nodded slowly, not trusting his voice just yet. Ichigo dropped his head back onto Kisukes shoulder.

"Sorry…" He mumbled quietly into his skin.

"Whatever for?" Kisuke eventually rasped out, clearing his voice a few times before he did.

"I didn't mean to go quite that hard on you…" Ichigo admitted, a rueful smile pulling at his lips.

"I would have been offended if you didn't." Kisuke responded.

"Would you now?" Ichigo sounded amused. His body was still spawled across Kisukes, apparently unwilling to move. Kisuke shifted slightly to give him a hint. With a sigh Ichigo withdrew and flopped down next to Kisuke.

The breath that escaped him next was almost wistful.

Kisuke raised his eyebrow at him.

"Nothing to worry about…" Ichigo said and waved him away.

Kisuke didn't look impressed, he slowly moved closer, wincing as he felt more of Ichigos seed leak out of him and soil the sheets beneath them.

"I've known you long enough…Spit it out." Kisuke answered.

Ichigo caught his gaze and didn't look away for a long time. He licked his lips nervously and redirected his gaze to the ceiling before speaking.

"I…I wanted to do more…I feel…like what has happened just now…like it will never happen again. I feel like I have lost my chance to make this something meaningful…seeing…seeing as I do not think you will want us to do this again…" Ichigo confessed, a bright blush was dusting over his ears and cheeks.

Kisuke looked surprised for a moment, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words.

"You…You want to…do this again?" He finally managed.

"I thought that was quite obvious…I've wanted you for a damn long time Kisuke, it's why my patience just snapped when you walked in here." Ichigo admitted, huffing a quite laugh and running a hand through his hair. "Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I won't bring it up again."

"It doesn't!" Kisuke quickly said.

Now it was Ichigos turn to raise his eyebrows at him. "Oh?" He asked, he slowly sat up on his elbow and looked at Kisuke – scrutinized him.

"If not…then how does it make you feel?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Playing psychiatrist?" Kisuke asked, a nervous smile rushing over his lips.

Ichigos eyebrows only raised a little further. "No deflecting. Not right now Kisuke. Answer me." The last demand was spoken with the same underlying threat that Ichigo had shown before.

 _'Say_ _.it'_

Just the thought of their previous…activities…was enough to make a low burning start in Kisukes belly, the tendons of renewed arousal already forming. He swallowed it down.

"It…it makes me feel…wanted. Cherished…and…indescribably happy." He admitted, his voice was nothing more than a breath – an admission so quite his own ears almost didn't catch it.

Ichigo apparently had. He was staring at Kisuke, mouth slightly open and shuddering breaths escaping him.

"Are…are you saying…you would be…amendable to continuing…this relationship." Ichigo asked.

Kisuke was pretty sure his heart gave a stutter as the word 'relationship' left Ichigos mouth.

A breathless 'Yes.' Escaped him before he could even register it. He didn't regret it though as a pair of soft lips ascended upon his own, pulling him into a tender kiss that lasted until they were both gasping for air.

If Kisuke hadn't been sure before the brilliant smile Ichigo gifted him with was enough o seal the deal.

"Ahh I do however have one condition." Kisuke said, catching Ichigos gaze. The younger man was immediately alerted and nodded quickly.

"I'm the only one you'll ever take to this room again." Kisuke said, a small smile tugging at his own lips.

The enthusiastic 'Yes!' from Ichigo was enough to startle a laugh out of him however.


End file.
